


Lip Sync Battle-Underneath It All

by bestisyettocome



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, pre-Shefani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestisyettocome/pseuds/bestisyettocome
Summary: Based on Vevo video of 9/2014 Jimmy Fallon lip sync battle with Gwen and BlakeChapters will alternate between Gwen’s POV and Blake’s POV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like many of you, I’ve watched LSB hundreds of times. The last time I watched it, though, 3 things jumped out at me that I didn’t pay attention to before. First, at abt 4:42, Blake is furiously moving his wedding ring up and down his finger while Gwen is at the mic. I know this is a nervous tic of his that he’s done on the Voice before. Secondly, It is very obvious that he is trying hard not to look Gwen in the eyes while they sing (particularly when she is singing to him). He either closes his eyes when he’s facing her or looks to the audience after he messes up the first time. (This is until the very end when they sing to each other and he fake touches her face). Last thing is that afterwards, Gwen is bubbly and interacting with everyone while Blake is a little like a lost puppy, standing around awkwardly.  
These observations make it seem like Blake was either nervous (uncharacteristically so) or more affected by the skit than Gwen. She’s a pretty good actress though, so who knows. 
> 
> Anyway, based on my observations, I thought it would be fun to examine this event from each of their points of view.

As I’m sitting here at the Voice studio with my 3 co-workers, I’m feeling a little bit excited, maybe even giddy. Amy, our promo/pr person, is soliciting volunteers for the round of promotional appearances for the upcoming fall season. 

“Guys, all of you will be appearing on Ellen, but I need volunteers for Jimmy Fallon. He wants to do a fun lip sync skit.”

I can hear a round of sighs and see all of the guys looking around and rolling their eyes. 

Blake pipes up, “Hey Carson, I think you should take this one since you’re gonna be in NYC anyway. Hell, it’s about time you earned your pay around here like the rest of us.”

“I’ll remember that buddy next time you need a promo spot on the Today show,” Carson shoots back. 

Everyone laughs, but then the mood gets quiet again. Both Pharrell and Adam beg off saying they have previous obligations. I jump up and hear myself saying, “Amy I’d love to do it. It sounds so fun!” 

“Thanks, Gwen. You’re awesome, but we need one more. Come on Blake, how about it?”

I see Blake looking at the big grin on my face. He shakes his head slowly, then looks down sheepishly while displaying a half smile. “Ok. I’ll do it,” he says. 

“ Great, that wraps up our meeting. Thanks Blake. See you guys again in a couple of weeks.”

As we’re all walking away and scattering, I hear Blake’s voice booming behind me. “You owe me one sis, and you’d better bring your A game cause I will be ready.”

I turn around to see a genuine smile with deep dimples and a sparkle in his eyes. I find myself replying with a beaming smile, “ Oh it’s on Cowboy” as we go our separate ways. 

I’m so happy right now. If I had to choose someone to go to NYC with me, it would be Blake. I love Pharrell and Adam, but Blake is my favorite out of the guys. Pharrell and I are close and go way back, but he has such a chill vibe. Most of the time it’s a godsend to me, but in this case I don’t think it would work. 

Adam on the other hand, is like my annoying younger brother. I haven’t known him long, but he’s so familiar to me because he’s like all the other rocker guys I’ve known. He looks up to me and is very loyal, but he can also be super competitive and borderline obnoxious and inappropriate at times. 

Then there is Blake. He and I are just like two peas in a pod-so very different and unique, but yet so much the same. I can’t believe I’ve only known him for 4 months. He always makes me laugh, and we have a fun energy. We have such a natural connection and really get each other’s humor. I guess you could say we know how to “wind each other up”. (I don’t mean it that way...) Anyway, this skit will be perfect for the two of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s POV

This is so stupid-I haven’t been nervous about performing or being in front of an audience in forever. I’m finally back in Oklahoma getting some rest and relaxation, and right now I’m working on choosing songs for next week’s Voice promo on the Tonight Show. I don’t know how I got roped into doing this lip sync thing. I like Jimmy Fallon and doing funny skits is right up my alley, but I’m really uncomfortable about this one-not sure why?

Maybe it’s because I’m a singer not necessarily a performer. I usually rely on the depth of my vocals to convey my emotions and personality. If I can’t rely on my voice, I guess I’m gonna have to play up my facial expressions to the max cause I sure don’t have the moves. Ha!

Another thing that’s concerning me is that I don’t like a lot of current music all that much. I’m sorta stuck in a musical time warp. I know all the current country stuff, and I’m familiar with most of the current pop music. I’m just not that crazy about most of it. A dirty secret of mine is that my personal music playlist is heavily slanted towards 80’s music (and not just country). I’ll probably end up just doing some of those songs. I guess I’m nervous that no one will know them besides Jimmy. 

If I’m being totally honest though (and I’m trying not to think about it), another big reason I’m probably nervous is because I’ll be doing it with Gwen. She practically jumped out of her seat volunteering for this like it was the most fun thing ever (and she’s the only one who did-heh). 

Gwen is well known for being a fantastic performer. As little as I’ve seen of her performing so far, I’ve seen enough to know that she’ll nail this. Adam practically forced me to watch clips from “Live in the Tragic Kingdom” when we first learned that she was going to be on the show. He was so proud to tell me that it was one of the first rock concerts he went to, and that he’s tried to match Gwen’s stage presence ever since. Yep, I will have my work cut out for me trying to keep up with Gwen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen’s POV

At home thumbing through my playlist and choosing songs, I think about earlier. The guys probably thought I was crazy getting so pumped about doing promos. They’re likely burnt out or jaded about this stuff by now, but I feel like I’m reborn. They don’t know the hell my life has been for the past 6 or 7 years. This Voice thing is a second chance for me, and I’m gonna savor every minute of it. 

I let my mind wander over the past 6/7 years to where I am now. I really started laying low about 7 years ago right at the height of my career. I’d seen and experienced so much. I felt so blessed to have achieved such heights with a career I had never planned on having. At the time I dropped out, I had one baby, another on the way, trying to juggle both a solo career, a band career, and fashion lines. I felt obligations to so many people and tugged in so many directions. I’m basically a people pleaser, but I felt I was burning the candle at both ends. I was becoming physically sick and mentally numb. 

If I’m being honest, though, the busyness of my career was actually a distraction from the sad state of my marriage. The daily struggle with that is what really made me feel depleted and drained. I’d desperately wanted kids, and this time off gave me the opportunity to focus on them. I was hoping that the love of my babies would help heal my heart and keep me from dwelling on trying to get honesty and love from the husband incapable of giving it. 

The time off, however, was not the blessing I’d hoped. Instead, I seemed to get deeper and deeper into a hole. Although I treasured my time with my kids, without an outside focus, I started to shut down and doubt myself and my abilities. It didn’t help that my husband was critical and controlling and seemed to delight in feeding my insecurities, particularly about my appearance and my musical abilities. He also seemed to be more absent than ever now that we had kids and I was more available. Having more free time spiraled into me trying to check up on his whereabouts and decode his lies. 

On top of all of this, the No Doubt guys were pressuring me to tour and complete a new album. I definitely felt guilty leaving them in limbo so long while pursuing a solo career. Since I was the main songwriter before, all of the pressure was on me to come up with new material. The problem was that I was creatively blocked and uninspired, so obsessing over my unhappiness and bad marriage is what came out in the lyrics. It was a vicious cycle. As I wrote the lyrics and performed the songs, I was forced to dwell on it more. 

After I completed my obligations to No Doubt, I was relatively quiet for about a year. At that time I found out I was unexpectedly pregnant with my third child. That gave me hope. Maybe this miracle child would save me, maybe even save my marriage. I prayed to God to give me some hope and direction. 

When my baby was about 2 months old, I got a call to do the Voice. It came out of nowhere. This turned out to be the godsend I needed. I was surrounded and inspired by music. I was respected and treated like someone special (unlike at home). I was reminded of my contributions and abilities. I was surrounded by people who liked me and made me laugh. The Voice had started to lift me out of that dark hole. I’d had 2 miracles recently-my new son and the Voice. 

I go back to my original thought..... Yes, Adam, Blake, and Pharrell may not know it, but I am more than happy to promote this show that is saving me. NYC here I come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s POV

I know we are just doing this for fun and laughs, but I admit that Gwen herself makes me nervous. If I try to make sense of why I guess it’s because she’s managed to bring emotions out in me at a time when I’ve started to get a little jaded about the entertainment industry. Sure I’ve been star struck many times before, especially since being on the Voice and meeting many big celebrities. It was no different with Gwen. 

It’s actually funny because I wasn’t all that familiar with her. Everyone else associated with the show including Carson, Adam, the producers, reporters, etc. were all so damned pumped up about her that I knew she was probably a big deal. 

I started googling her and No Doubt and soon saw what they were talking about. She just has that “it” factor that makes her mesmerizing. To be honest, I felt kinda dumb for not knowing more about her. Later I started feeling a little intimidated about her being on the show (after all, it was mine and Adam’s show-well let’s be honest, mostly mine). I was sure she was gonna be a huge diva, worse than Christina, even though Carson assured me that she was the most normal person in Hollywood, besides him. Ha!

Since Gwen has been on the show, though, my perspective has changed. Sure I’m still a little in awe-who wouldn’t be- but she’s no diva at all. As a matter of fact, we are already as thick as thieves. 

It’s amazing how in sync we are, and how natural our connection feels. Hell, I’ve only known her about 4 months, and it feels like we’ve known each other for years. She’s like one of the guys. She and I can banter back and forth, and she’s one of the few people I know (esp girls) who can keep up with me on the sarcasm and keep me on my toes. Even Miranda, for as sassy as she is, gets exasperated with me after awhile. I like that about Gwen. I guess being around guys in a rock band has made her able to appreciate a guy’s humor. 

On the other hand, Gwen may seem like one of the guys, but I’d have to be blind not to notice how feminine and sexy she is too. I try hard not to dwell on that though to keep myself out of trouble. I’m just enjoying the great camaraderie we have. Miranda and I are going through a rough patch right now. I get lonely out in LA (and even in OK) by myself a lot, so the fun I’m having on the Voice (esp since Gwen joined) helps with that. 

As I reflect on it though, the thing about Gwen that has surprised me and affected me the most is how she is off-stage. She’s so sweet and caring and a doting mother (she brings her baby on set with her). 

I guess that’s what the nervousness is really about. Already in a short amount of time, I’m amazed by Gwen, and I really don’t want to embarrass myself in front of her. I want her to be impressed by me too. It’s silly I know. 

Ok, Blake better get practicing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen’s POV

“You’ve still got the moves G,” I mouth as I practice in front of a mirror. I’ve selected my songs for the lip sync skit. I’ve decided on a current song where I can be flirty and showcase my moves, and an 80’s love duet where I will surprise everyone and do both the male and female parts. 

I can’t wait to show that audience what I’ve got. Though I’ve performed on stage recently, it was with No Doubt. The people at these shows are hardcore fans that could probably perform the old songs as well as I can at this point. It’s been awhile though since I really challenged myself and put myself on display for the general public not just loyal fans. I am ready to show them what I’m capable of and that Gwen Stefani is back!

This is just the beginning. I know I will have more performances on the Voice and hopefully new music coming out soon. I’m finally-after all these years- starting to feel re-energized. 

Despite my excitement, my mind starts to drift. I wonder what Blake will think of my performances? I wonder what songs he has chosen, and what he will do? I’ve spiraled into thinking about Blake rather than practicing my songs. 

The Voice, and that guy in particular, have been a welcome distraction from my unhappy home life. He makes me laugh and smile so much-something I didn’t realize I did so little of recently. I’ve really missed it. Being negative and unhappy is just not me at all. 

I can’t help but smile thinking about Blake. I was nervous to meet him at the beginning. I knew he was very popular, but I knew nothing about country, and I assumed he was so different from the people that were familiar to me. 

The crazy thing is though, no matter how outwardly different we are and how nervous I was to meet him, we’ve had an easy, undeniable connection from the beginning. The unexplainable part is how in sync we are with barely knowing one another. We like the same voices and music (who would’ve guessed he was an 80’s music nerd and a sucker for love songs?). We are both kinda dorky and silly. We are both people persons. We are both physically affectionate and loyal to a fault. I think I’m more high energy than him, but he’s always up for fun-even the dorky dancing! If we circled in the same world more, I could see me being good friends with him, sort of like Pharrell. 

My mind is running now with thoughts I can’t stop. I like Blake-I think he’s a really good person. There are thoughts I don’t even want to entertain....like if I’m being completely honest, I probably have a little crush on him. He pays attention to me, compliments me. It feels good to my insecure ego after all the shit Gavin has put me through. There are times I swear I think Blake must have a crush on me too. There are so many times our eyes lock, and I see awe and appreciation in his eyes ( and those blue eyes of his....don’t get me started). I then remind myself he’s just a flirty guy (in an innocent way). I will take this distraction while it lasts because it’s helping me to cope with my depressing home situation. 

Ok enough daydreaming, back to practicing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s POV

Just as I’m flipping through my 80’s playlist and getting serious about picking tunes, I get a call from Miranda. She has informed me that she has an appearance in NYC to promote her new album, and that she wants to see me and meet Gwen before our Fallon skit. 

This is a pleasant surprise as I’ve been missing her. I’ve been able to see her less and less since this spring. Over the summer, she moved her home base to Nashville to promote her career more. She justified it by pointing out that I spend a lot of time in LA on my career. She says that she’s missing out on important connections and opportunities by having her home base in Oklahoma. I just hope she’s in a good mood and not a fighting one when she comes so she can help calm my nerves. (And I can think of plenty of x-rated suggestions to help with that). 

I’m not at all surprised that Miranda wants to meet Gwen. She has been excited about her being on the Voice. They both played at an iHeart festival in 2012 where Miranda got to watch No Doubt perform and called Gwen a total rockstar. Miranda is very ambitious and determined to make her career top notch (it’s one of the things I love about her-her drive and confidence). She’s mentioned in the past couple of months that she’d like a career like Gwen’s where she can do different genres of music, be recognized as a badass performer, and have multiple side projects and income streams. I joke around a lot that I’ll be able to retire once she gets that going. 

Right now she’s talking to some people about launching a clothing line, and that’s why she wants to see Gwen- to pick her brain about a fashion line as well as just finally meet her in person. I actually like this plan a lot. I’m proud of Miranda, and it also makes me feel justified at being in awe of Gwen knowing that Miranda is too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen’s POV

I am flying into NYC today, and I must admit I’m a bit apprehensive but not about the Fallon appearance. A couple of days ago Blake contacted me to ask for a favor. He told me that Miranda really wanted to meet and discuss fashion lines with me-would it be ok to get together the day before the taping for an hour or so? He sounded so sweet and sincere and a little embarrassed for asking. There wasn’t a trace of the usual bravado or humor in his voice at all. 

Although the thought of it made me somewhat uneasy for some reason, how could I possibly say no? “Of course Blake, I’ll contact you when I get there, and we can set something up.” 

“Thanks Gwen. This means so much to both of us.” Before he hung up, he mustered up some of the lighthearted Blake for good measure. “By the way, sis, I hope you’re ready to compete with me. I’ve got some moves, you know.” 

“Right cowboy. I’ve seen the moves. Let me just say I could teach you a thing or two in that department.” Wow that sounded way more suggestive than I intended. I hope he doesn’t take it that way! Just then I heard his booming laugh, and I couldn’t help but laugh too. 

“ Alrighty then. I’ll see you in NYC. Thanks again Gwen.”

Before I had started taping the Voice, I invited Blake and Miranda out to dinner with me and Gavin as a way to break the ice. (This was before I knew we’d have amazing chemistry together.) I already knew Adam and Pharrell and their wives, so this seemed like a good idea at the time. Blake, however, shot me down cold on that one. 

It’s probably best it didn’t work out though. Subjecting anyone to Gavin is always iffy. He comes across as pompous and narcissistic a lot of the time. I try to imagine what conversation he and Blake could’ve had that would’ve possibly gone well. Not even music could’ve bridged that gap. I chuckle at the thought. 

Now Blake is wanting me to meet Miranda under different circumstances, and I’m the one feeling a little dicey about it this time. 

I don’t know much about Miranda. Our paths have crossed at a few festivals with No Doubt. I’m familiar with a couple of her songs and her feisty image, but that’s about it. From what I’ve observed from Blake, Adam and others talking about it, it seems that Blake and Miranda have a long distance marriage with a lot of time spent apart pursuing their careers (not unlike what mine has become). I also get the impression that her feisty reputation is not just a marketing image, but a real thing. I can’t imagine a guy as big, outgoing, and confident as Blake being hen-pecked, but that’s definitely the impression I’ve gotten. 

When I mention to Adam that I am meeting Miranda in NYC, he says, “Don’t be surprised if she’s not what you’d expect. She’s nothing like Blake. As a matter of fact, she can come across as a little harsh, though she must be a good person, or Blake wouldn’t be with her.”

Wow Adam. Way to get me nervous. I’m very non-confrontational, so not sure how I would react to someone I just met being abrasive. That’s one of the reasons I’ve avoided the Howard Stern show for so long. Blake seemed so excited about us meeting and told me Miranda is a fan and considers me a female role model. Maybe I’m worrying for nothing. 

The truth is after working closely with Blake the past few months and getting on with him so well, I’ve come to think of him as a sort of work husband. That’s not to mention the crush on him I’m finally willing to admit. He’s made me laugh and smile and feel good about myself. That’s such a welcome change from the status quo. 

I know the crush is nothing serious, yet in 13 years with Gavin I can’t recall ever having a crush before. I agreed to this meeting as a favor to Blake, but yeah who am I kidding. It will be awkward as hell. 

The meeting with Miranda went smoothly. It wasn’t nearly as bad as I was expecting. She was genuinely nice to me, asked a lot of questions, and seemed like a fan. Blake kind of left us alone to chat while he wandered around. That was probably for the best so it didn’t feel too awkward. 

I couldn’t help but notice though that she was not very positive or complimentary of Blake. When I said he was a great guy-nice and funny-she said, “Yeah, he’s a hoot.” When I said I hope our skit goes well, she said,”Yeah I hope ole Blake doesn’t embarrass himself. He’s kinda clumsy.” 

Come to think of it, I can’t remember one nice thing she said about him. That gives me a queasy feeling of de ja vu in the pit of my stomach, reminding me of my own situation. If I, someone who barely knows Blake, can see so many great things about him, why can’t his own wife?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s POV

We’ve finally all made it to NYC, and Miranda and I are visiting with Gwen right now. I smile and hang back while the girls talk. I’m taking a mental snapshot of this moment because it seems momentous to me for some reason. 

When I sense the conversation coming to a close, I step up to hear Gwen say, “You’ve got a great guy here-he’s so nice and talented and funny.” Miranda looks at her with a smirk and says, “Yeah, he’s a real hoot.”

I take that as my cue to step forward and make my presence known. “Good luck on your line, Miranda,” Gwen says. I put my arm around Miranda’s shoulder and steer her away while calling out “See you tomorrow, Gwen.” I turn my head slightly, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Gwen’s million dollar smile as we walk away. 

I feel really happy and can’t wait to get back to our hotel room and have some alone time with my girl. When we get to the room, Miranda can’t stop talking about her fashion line ideas. My joy is soon turning to frustration. As much as I love and am proud of Miranda’s career and understand what she says about striking while the iron is hot, I also wonder when will it ever be “our time”. 

She then informs me that her trip is over tomorrow, and this will only be a one-nighter. I feel disappointed that she won’t be there to support me tomorrow and that I will only get one night to hold her in my arms. 

I just need to make the best of it. Then next month while I have a little bit of a break, I need to try to figure out how to entice her back into making our marriage a priority. I think if I can do that, the rumors in Nashville I’m finding harder and harder to ignore might stop too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen’s POV

I’m at NBC studios, and we are starting to rehearse for the lip sync battle. As I enter the room I feel supercharged with energy. I try not to bounce off the walls because I know that drives other people crazy. On the Voice, Blake usually plays off of my energy, and we get each other going. He seems a little off today, though, really quiet and low energy. Not a good vibe for our skit!

Knowing he was with Miranda yesterday and last night, and knowing marriage problems as well as I do, I feel like this is likely the source of his tension. I’m concerned but don’t know him well enough to ask what’s wrong. Hopefully he can just sense my empathy. 

I decide to joke around to get him out of his funk. “Hey Cowboy, do I have to tickle you or something to get you to be a little more lively?”

He raises one eyebrow and says suggestively, “Depends on what the ‘or something’ is.” I slap his chest with the back of my hand and yell, “Inappropriate.” That sets us both to laughing, and it seems as if the bad mood is broken. 

After he downs a drink, we go through a couple of practice run throughs with Jimmy, and everything goes smoothly. We eventually decide Blake will join me as a surprise on the duet “Endless Love” for laughs. It was actually Blake who suggested the idea, and Jimmy loved it. 

I’ve kept my cards pretty close to the vest and held back a little in the run throughs. This is my time to shine after so many years, and I’m a natural performer after all. I’m excited to do the real thing tonight and remind everyone (especially these boys) who Gwen Stefani the performer is. 

After a great round of hijinks with the crew, we call it a wrap til later tonight. Blake has a smile on now and seemed to get into the rehearsal after a rocky start. I plan on going back to my room to chill and FaceTime my boys. I can’t wait until later. 

As I’m packing up to leave, I notice Blake looking at his phone with a furrowed brow. He’s not saying anything and has that dejected look again. This time, rather than ignore it, I decide to give him a little moral support. “You look disappointed. Is everything ok, Blake?” I ask in a concerned voice. 

He looks a little embarrassed. “Yeah, it’s ok. Miranda just cancelled our plans to meet up next. She has some meeting she says she can’t reschedule.” He’s looking as though he doesn’t know why he decided to share this with me. 

I debate on what and how much to say next. I know what I’d want someone to say to me if I ever had the guts to confide my misery. With the most supportive tone I can muster, I say, “I’m so sorry Blake. Marriage is hard.” I give him a half smile and an encouraging squeeze on the bicep. Our eyes meet for a minute and then I turn and quickly walk out of the room. 

I really don’t want him to provide any more details to me. I’m not ready to face my own marriage issues yet nor confide in him about them, and I’m afraid that’s where this conversation would lead. Hopefully I’ve given him enough empathy and support that he can pull it together for tonight. 

As I’m leaving, though, I can’t help but feel a little indignant for him. Blake is such a great guy. He deserves so much better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s POV

Today’s the day for our Fallon performance. I’m pacing backstage and nursing a drink before we rehearse. It’s not just nerves that are getting to me now, but frustration and sadness after Miranda left. 

Miranda and I discussed how little time we will be able to spend together this fall until the CMAs in November. November and December are also the Voice lives, but we do have the holidays. I love family, but that also means not a lot of alone time for Miranda and I to bond and work on us. 

All of this made me feel sad in itself, but there was also something else there under the surface that I couldn’t put my finger on. 

Miranda lost a lot of weight in the spring coinciding with her new album release. She looked great and was flaunting her new figure, which I love. She was quick to point out to me last night though that I needed to catch up. I know she’s right, yet I felt a little sensitive because I used to be chubby as a kid. Having your wife remind you that you’re getting back there is a blow to your ego. 

Then there was the way she would never quite look me in the eye when we were talking last night. I mean, I’m much more of a gazer than she is, but it really seemed as if she were purposely avoiding my eyes. 

Finally, she sounded a whole lot less disappointed in us not seeing each other than I did. In fact, she was downright enthusiastic about her album’s reception and getting to promote it so much in Nashville. If I think about it, she didn’t even complain about me being in LA so much for the Voice like she usually does. It’s almost like she didn’t care anymore. 

Except for the sex, being with her yesterday almost felt like a business meeting where we were simply discussing careers and schedules. I felt so happy and positive earlier yesterday watching Gwen and Miranda bonding and seeing Miranda so happy. After this morning, though, I just felt deflated and defeated. 

Just as I’m wallowing in my unhappy thoughts, in walks Gwen, more like skips. She’s always such a ray of sunshine. I don’t know how she does it. I’m usually an upbeat and positive person too, but lately I’ve been having more of these sobering moments that I have to disguise. 

Gwen looks at me and says, “Ready for me to kick your butt Shelton just like I’m doing on the Voice?” 

I can’t help but smile and laugh at that. “No way sis. You don’t know me well enough yet to know I start slow but finish strong.”

She gives me that million dollar smile and starts bouncing around the room. She’s such a bundle of energy. 

Right then I decide I’m gonna focus on our skit and have fun. I’ll be damned if I’m gonna waste any more time in this funk of being negative!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen’s POV

It’s showtime, and I’m giddy and excited. I like Jimmy a lot. I know him well from back in his Saturday Night Live days. I’m sure Jimmy will nail his performances because he’s a natural comedian and music lover. I’m eager to watch his routine. 

I’m nervous for Blake though because of his demeanor earlier. He still seems a little on edge and mentions that he is nervous. He reminds us that he’s a singer not a performer. That’s odd to me because from what I’ve seen of him, he is always the epitome of calm and confident. Pharrell even called him a “still water OG” one time. Our run throughs have gone great. I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s also had a couple of drinks to calm his nerves. That should help. 

Blake is up first. Once he gets up there the natural ham in him takes over. I am mesmerized watching him, especially when he tap dances. Seeing his long legs move so effortlessly and confidently makes me smile (especially remembering the remark Miranda made yesterday). It’s like I’m seeing him in a totally different way. I wonder what else he’s hiding behind that stereotypical country boy persona, and I feel embarrassed that I want to know. 

When Blake comes off of the stage, I feel a sudden need to touch him, so I pretend to adjust his collar and keep my hand on his shoulder. Sure I’m a touchy-feely person (as is Blake), but what’s come over me?

We laugh like buddies and glance at each other while Jimmy does his shtick to Ellie Goulding. It’s now my turn. 

As I’m going up to the mic, I hear Blake say, “You can do it Gwen,” in the most encouraging voice. I’m excited to show him what I can do since I think he’s only seen me perform twice. 

I confidently give my best Gwen Stefani performance, moving all over the stage to “Call Me Maybe”. Everyone is loving it. I move my hips in front of Jimmy, and Blake can’t take his eyes off of me. Why do I feel so shameless that it’s exactly the reaction I was hoping for?

Just for extra effect, I point to Blake when I mouth the line “and all the other boys try to chase me”. What’s come over me? I’m definitely caught up in the moment. I notice that Blake’s grinning like a fool. When I finish, I play it cool like I’m the badass chick controlling the room......and I am. 

Blake does his next song and hams it up playing up his facial expressions to the max. Jimmy teases him about his southern drawl. I smile while thinking everyone loves Blake and likes to good naturedly rib him. 

Jimmy does his next song with a lot of complex facial movements. Blake and I are both impressed. My final song is coming up next. I step up to the mic with a swing in my step....


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s POV

The skit is starting. I’m using a champagne glass in my song as a prop, but I’ve already had two glasses of the harder stuff. I take a deep breath, and here we go. 

I’m up first, and I’ve had enough alcohol that my natural comedian is kicking in. I’ve decided to do “Putting on the Ritz”. I dug deep back into my pageant days for the tap dancing routine, and I’ve probably practiced more for that than some of my own tour shows. Ha!

I’m feeling pretty good about my performance, and I harass Jimmy a little bit. Even though my adrenaline is high afterwards, I can still feel Gwen putting her hand on my shoulder. We are laughing with the band at Jimmy and his antics. 

My bad vibes from earlier are almost gone. I’m just in the zone and having fun. Oddly enough it feels comfortable with Gwen here beside me rather than nerve racking. I know it’s too early to call her a friend yet, but we just have such a natural bond, and she gets my goofiness. (Who would’ve thought it would be her of all people on the Voice I would be so compatible with?)

Next Gwen is up, and I have to admit she looks a little nervous which is something I’d never expect. I push her out there and say, “You can do it Gwen.” Hell she’s Gwen Stefani-she doesn’t need my encouragement. Maybe I’m projecting my own insecurities or maybe I just want her to know that I acknowledge that we’re buddies. 

The moment she takes the microphone, though, all bets are off. She is simultaneously ribbing Jimmy and mocking herself by intentionally saying his name wrong. God I love her! She’s just like me; she’ll do anything for laughs. 

Just as I’ve been lucky enough to witness a couple of times so far, she goes into the zone and becomes this super chick that sets her sights on having everyone at her command. This time is no different. She’s chosen to do the flirty “Call Me Maybe,” and she delivers the tease. (She’s really good at that-I’ve seen a few of those music videos of hers). 

She’s moving wildly across the stage and has Jimmy in her sights. She moves up on him and does a seductive grind of her hips. I can’t take my eyes off of her. As she moves away, Jimmy’s eyes get as big as saucers as he says to me, “Damn. She didn’t do that in rehearsal.” I find myself saying, “No shit. That was hot.” Wait , did she just point at me and mouth, “and all the other boys try to chase me?” Does she think I’m chasing her or does she want me to? Shut up Shelton, everyone knows Gwen’s just a tease. 

Afterwards she swaggers around Jimmy like she is the winner before handing him the mic and returning beside me with a smug look on her face. I can’t deny that I was a little turned on by that performance, and I’m sure Jimmy was too. 

My next song is “Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now” by Starship. It’s an easy one to perform, and I ham it up with the facial expressions and movements. I’m actually in a good mood now and having fun. 

Jimmy performs his last number, and he’s very good. Comedy and mimicry is definitely his thing. I’m starting to get excited now for Gwen’s last number. She chose “Endless Love” and was going to do both parts. Jimmy and I convinced her it would be even better and funnier if she and I did it together, switching the male and female parts. (And also sort of a plug for the new Voice coaches’ chemistry). 

In the practice run throughs I kept zoning out and wanting to do Lionel’s part instead of Diana’s. Gwen busting my chops as usual told me, “Come on Cowboy. I know you’ve got some falsetto in there-maybe not Adam Levine falsetto, but I think you can manage Diana Ross.” I laughed. I kinda like when she calls me Cowboy. Coming from Beverly Hills, I must seem like John Wayne to her. 

The next words out of my mouth were, “Yeah but you know you like my sexy baritone best.” Wow, I can’t believe I let that one slip. 

She’s a pro though and says, “ Right, but remember Cowboy, we’re just lip syncing,” and flashed me that smile. 

I take a deep breath, excited for what’s about to happen next....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen’s POV

It’s getting ready to be our big moment. I’m feeling really animated as I introduce “Endless Love.” I try to force my energy level down in order to execute the proper emotions for the song. Staying in one spot without hopping around the stage will be hard for me. I take a deep breath and here we go. 

When Blake joins me, I pour all of the emotions I can into my performance to make it believable. I even include a smoldering stare. It’s hard for me to remain in one spot and not fidget. As I gaze at Blake, I notice that he will not look me in the eyes. What’s up with that? Aren’t we supposed to be making this believable? On the Voice he is rarely not looking at me. Is he afraid that he is going to laugh? He messes up a little but quickly recovers. I never break the mood nor mess up the words. 

We are nearing the end of the song, and he finally looks at me. My breath catches for an instant. He reaches out to touch my face, except he doesn’t actually touch it. For the first time, he stares directly into my eyes as he mouths the words. For a brief moment I see something in his eyes, and I start to feel weak. 

All of a sudden I realize that we’ve been playing with fire with all of this flirting and intensity. I need to stop it now no matter how good it has made me feel or how good it has been for my ego. 

As soon as the song finishes, I go back to my bubbly self, interacting with everyone except Blake (minus a brief side hug and high five). I put on the vibe that the whole thing was just really good play acting. 

I can’t help but notice that Blake is just standing there a little lost for a moment and not saying anything, which is so unlike him. I’ve never seen him look awkward before. I want to go over and hug him for real, but I don’t. After looking into each other’s eyes tonight and seeing a little spark that shouldn’t have been there, I will have to be a lot tougher around him in the future. 

We don’t speak afterwards as Blake is taping another song. I leave and call a car to take me back to my hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s POV

It’s our performance time, and Gwen moves into place. We all play dumb like we don’t know what’s about to happen. She starts the song with every ounce of tenderness and passion she can muster. I sneak into the camera frame and start my part facing the audience as they cheer loudly. I turn to face Gwen as we “sing” to each other. She is so good, so convincing. I am looking into her eyes as she “sings” to me , and then I am “singing” to her. I can’t look at her anymore, though. I just can’t. I look away to the audience, and in the next verse, I close my eyes while facing her. 

Normally I like to meet people’s eyes with mine. It’s true what they say about the eyes being the windows to the soul. You can gauge a person’s sincerity by looking at them. That’s why it bothered me so much last night when Miranda wouldn’t meet my gaze. It’s like she’s hiding something she doesn’t want me to see, or that she doesn’t want me to see what’s not there. 

I look at Gwen again as she’s “singing” to me, and I mess up my part, coming in wrong. This is odd. We stare at each other plenty on the Voice so far. What the hell is going on!

Suddenly the self talk gets furious in my head. “Shut it down Blake! This can’t happen again. You can’t look into her eyes and fall in love.” That’s what happened with Miranda, and I swore the guilt of that almost killed me. This would be even worse because she’s a married woman. I’ve sung many duets with females since then and handled it with no problem. Why now? We’re not even really singing to each other here, but yet I’ve got that sick feeling of de ja vu in the pit of my stomach, and my breath is shaky. In my head I say to myself, “Ok Blake, you’re a professional. Finish the damn song, and put an end to this!”

Finally I force myself to look into her eyes near the end. She is “singing” to me, then I am “singing” to her. Her eyes are so mesmerizing, like magnets that I’m drawn to. Just for a brief instant I can see into them so clearly; it’s as if they are as blue as mine. I swear I see pain, regret, understanding, empathy, and a spark of something I don’t dare identify. Maybe it’s just me projecting my situation and feelings about it onto her. 

I reach out my hand to pretend-touch her face like we practiced, but this time it takes all of my restraint not to touch her for real. I want to reassure her that I understand her sadness too and that I feel this connection between us. Thankfully the song ends. Everyone cheers. Gwen is back to normal. Jimmy is stoked, but I ......I am shaken to the core. 

I stand around awkwardly not knowing what to do with myself because it was all a little too real to me. Damn it! I realize I might’ve sparked a match that will be hard for me to extinguish right when I desperately need and want to figure out how to save my marriage. 

Gwen quickly leaves, and I stay to tape a song performance for another night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen’s POV

On the way back to the hotel, I sit in the backseat paralyzed with emotions as the bright lights pass by in a blur. I make it back to my room and go to bed alone. I pass out quickly, but during the night I have a vivid dream about the lip sync battle. 

Blake really touches my face this time while our eyes lock, and our lips are like magnets. We kiss passionately on stage in front of everyone. The audience is cheering, and Jimmy is screaming for us to stop, but we can’t. At that moment I wake up in a cold sweat. I rationalize that sleeping alone while my hubby is out doing God knows what has led to my imagination running wild. Loneliness makes a strange bedfellow. 

In a little over a month, I am going to see Blake two times every week on the Voice. How in the heck is this not going to be awkward? Better yet, how can I push these images out of my mind so I can concentrate on doing my job? Most importantly, I need to concentrate on how the hell I’m going to fix my marriage, protect my family, and save my sanity. “Oh my God, get yourself together, Gwen!” I yell into the night and then try to sleep again. 

It’s useless. I can’t go back to sleep. Finally, after exhausting every other option to relax myself with no success, I do the one thing that I know will be both comforting and forbidden....

His voice is so smooth and warm, soothing yet passionate. As crazy as it sounds, his voice is like the most plush blanket, wrapping itself around me and comforting me. Immediately I start to relax while listening to his music on my phone. 

What’s a little odd is that I don’t know Blake’s music that well. I’ve heard him sing live a couple of times so far. I’ve also looked at a few of his music videos when I was set to join the Voice to familiarize myself with him. Other than that, I’ve had no real curiosity, as I don’t normally listen to country music. 

Now, however, the sound of his voice whether it’s singing or just speaking, is something I’m quickly becoming addicted to. 

Feelings aren’t right or wrong, they just are. You can’t control them or will them away, but you CAN choose whether to act on them or not. God, I’ve had that conversation with Gavin so many times......but I have never EVER had to have that conversation with myself before. 

I don’t know if I’m vulnerable to feelings because I’m lonely, sad, and defeated. I don’t know if it’s because Blake and I have this immediate, strong, unexplainable chemistry and connection that’s so easy (and God knows my whole marriage has been anything but easy). I don’t know if it’s because Blake is so damn enticing (and he is the total opposite of every guy I’ve been attracted to, and maybe that’s been the problem). Whatever it is, it’s leading me down a dangerous path, and I need to focus on my priorities. Luckily I’m a very focused person. 

Tomorrow I will be home with my baby boys, and they will sustain me until the Voice starts taping again. After that, I’m scared to know what, if anything, can save me. One more song before I fall asleep though. 

This time I choose to watch a video rather than just listen. Blake’s piercing blue eyes, deep dimples, sexy smile, and beautiful curls flash before me as my eyelids get heavy. I finally shut my eyes as I hear him singing so genuinely and passionately. 

“ Nobody but me gonna love you like you oughta be loved darlin. “

Blake’s words ring true. I know that I’ve been played for too long. Maybe I am finally admitting to myself that I deserve to be loved like I “oughta be loved,” and should’ve been all along. 

I let out a deep sigh and drift off to dreamland again. Focusing on my priorities will have to wait until tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. Chapter 17 is just writer’s notes for anyone that is interested.  
Thanks for reading!

My taping is finally over. My car pulls up, and I hop in. I am equal parts numb and wired heading to the hotel. By the time I get back to my room it is late, but my mind is racing. 

What I should do and want to do is call Miranda to clear my mind and reassure my heart. I don’t do that though. She’s made it clear that she’d be busy, and the way we left things, I’m not so sure it’d be reassuring to talk to her. The next best thing I could do is watch some NASCAR or hunting shows on YouTube or maybe text one of my buddies to distract my mind til I can sleep. 

Instead, what do I do? It’s the one thing I shouldn’t be doing -at all. I surf the internet for pictures and videos and get lost in the pure seduction that is Gwen. 

It’s hard to reconcile this Gwen and the one tonight with the Gwen I’ve gotten to know a little on the Voice. That Gwen is the one that’s sweet and caring, open and honest, a little bashful, funny and silly, a doting mom, and loyal to the rat of a man she’s married to (who, according to Adam, is an asshole that’s played her for 20 years). 

That’s what makes this the most dangerous distraction of all-she’s the ideal woman all wrapped up in one. She’s independent and wildly successful, yet still devoted to her husband and family. I don’t dare ask myself-why can’t Miranda be like that?

Tonight I will indulge myself without guilt. In the morning, I have a month’s worth of adventures that will take me far away from LA. I will use this month to plan how I can draw Miranda back to our marriage and get my head back into the game. These are my thoughts as my eyelids start to get heavy....all while watching Gwen rolling around seductively on a bed, barefaced and all in white singing.....”You really love me underneath it all.”

She’s singing about her husband, but I’m thinking about my marriage. Does Miranda really love me “underneath it all” or am I just being played? I open my eyes one more time to see how pure and radiant Gwen looks singing to me. I sigh deeply and try to sleep while the month before me looms large in my mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writer’s notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of story is chapter 16-these are just my personal thoughts/notes in writing this piece

Thank you for indulging me on this chapter. It is just my personal thoughts and mindset on writing this piece. If this type of thing is not up your alley, feel free to skip this and consider chapter 16 the end to this story. 

I’ve based my perspective of this piece on the ebbs and flows and challenges of long term relationships, including my own experience of a 26 yr happy marriage. In other words, I was leaning more towards reality than romantic fantasy. Reality is always more complicated. Hopefully the story was entertaining too, as I was aiming for that as well. 

There were 2 things on my mind when writing this story and sort of became the theme of the piece:

(1) Gwen says it in chapter 15-  
“Feelings aren’t right or wrong-they just are.”

How you choose to act or not act on those feelings is what determines your character. 

(Many of us have been angry enough at times to want to do something harmful, but fortunately most of us have the impulse control not to act on those feelings). 

Unlike some, I do not think that the possibility of G & B having an early attraction or crush on each other is something wrong or taboo to discuss. Feelings are something you can rarely predict or control, but you CAN choose your actions. I believe both G & B acted honorably. I also don’t think it’s unreasonable to think a previous attraction came roaring back when it was appropriate to act on it. 

(2) Clarity/Mirroring. The theme of this whole   
piece is in the scenes from the final chapters   
(15/16) when G & B both watch videos of each   
other. 

The key to these scenes is not that they that they are being seduced by one another, but that they are acting as mirrors to one another. They are listening to and reflecting on the lyrics of these pivotal songs as it relates to their own lives/situations. 

As they got to know one another better, they served to reflect back to each other their true selves, the states of their marriages, what was possible/better. The chemistry was surely there, but the connection through mirroring their similar situations and personalities is what gave them clarity and made them truly important to one another in the beginning. This clarity is what helped them to finally figure out their personal situations in the first half of 2015. 

Final thoughts:  
I believe incompatibility of personalities and values/morals is what caused both of the marriages to be troubled. Distance, time apart, temptations have been cited as the demise of the marriages, but I think these were just additional stressors on top of the issue of incompatibility. 

When the marriages did implode, there was nothing stopping the connection and feelings from moving forward very quickly as we saw (especially after bonding deeply over their shared sorrow). The 3 c’s (circumstances, chemistry,connection) had to be in place for a lasting relationship to even be possible. 

All of this is just my own conjecture and interpretation. Probably even Gwen and Blake couldn’t fully explain to us how everything happened the way it did. After all, love and relationships are one of life’s best and most profound mysteries !


End file.
